


Nightmare on Liberty Avenue

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Canon, Horror, M/M, Orgy, Threesome, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-05
Updated: 2003-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Find out what happens when Brian and Justin meet Freddy Kruger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian got in his car and drove off from the guy who was shaking his fist at him. God I must have been wasted to fuck that one. 'Fuck, from now on, only high quality drugs' he said to himself, "what a nightmare." 

Freddy angrily shook his fist at Brian's car as he sped off. "I'll teach him," Freddy said, to no one in particular, "I'll bring him to my world and show him that nobody fucks with Freddy the Fucker." Freddy got in his car to prepare for his revenge. 

 

It was late; Brian and Justin were coming out of Babylon. The game was not being played tonight. Justin was walking towards the car when Brian grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall and kissed him hard. He grinned down at the blonde, "That's just a sample of what is to come or… cum." Brian grinned at him grabbing Justin's cock through his pants." "God, Brian, can't we get back to the loft first." Justin said wanting to sound annoyed when in reality he loved when Brian was forceful with him. "I can fuck you anywhere I want." Brian said leaning into him. "Your mine!" Justin closed his eyes and breathes in the scent of Brian, Fuck, he loved how he smelled. 

"What the…" Brian suddenly yells touching his neck. Brian turns around to find some guy with a needle in his hand grinning back at him. His head started swimming and he felt dizzy, "Wha did you…" Brian said before passing out cold on the ground. "Brian!" Justin yelled and quickly knelt down next to him. Justin looked up at the grinning guy, "What did you do to him?" he yelled, standing back up to the guy. Freddy just broaden his grin, 'Well what do you know, Kinney has a twinkie, this day just gets better and better." 

Justin pulled back to punch the guy but Freddy was ready, he grabbed Justin's arm and twisted it behind his back and shoved him up against the wall. Freddy leaned close to his ear and whispered menacingly, "If you're a smart twinkie, you'll shut the fuck up and help me drag his ass to my car, or else you can join him on the ground, it's your choice." Justin looked around from his position against the wall; there was no one else around. This guy was strong and with Brian unconscious, Justin did the only thing he could do, "Okay, Okay, just don't hurt him." "Good answer." Freddy said before releasing him. 

 

He directed Justin to get Brian's feet while he held Brian under the arms, "Try anything funny and I drop his head on the ground." Freddy said making sure Justin would do as he asked. The car was parked nearby and Justin and Freddy loaded Brian into the back seat. "Get in" Freddy said, shoving Justin in the back with Brian. "Give me your cell phones." Freddy ordered Justin. Justin's heart sank, he was hoping to dial 911 while the guy was driving. "I don't have one, but here is Brian's." Justin tried and fished out Brian's phone. Freddy grabbed the phone from Justin and then grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him close to his face. "Don't fucking lie to me you little shit, I don't have time for your fucking games, now hand it over." Justin swallowed hard and reached in and gave the man his cell phone knowing that the guy would have searched him for it anyway. Freddy released Justin and smiled sadistically, this was going better than planned not only would he have Kinney but his beautiful blond boy too. He laughed menacingly as he slipped into the drivers' seat and headed off towards his destination. 

 

Justin sat in the back cradling Brian's head, wondering who the fuck is this guy and what does he want with them. Freddy kept grinning at his inhabitants in the back seat; he was giddy with anticipation as to what lie ahead. After what seemed like an eternity, the man finally pulled up to what appeared to be an abandoned apartment building. Justin tried to keep track of where they had came from but it was dark and he was unfamiliar with this part of town, and there were no fucking street signs. Freddy gets out of the car and opens the back door, "Get out, now." He ordered. Justin got out and waited while the guy grabbed Brian under the arms again and dragged his long body from the back seat. "Grab his feet again," Freddy said to him. Justin quickly came around and grabbed Brian's feet. Justin kept looking around for anything a person, a sign, anything to help him or at least tell him where he was. There was nothing, the place was like a ghost town. The pair lumbered up a few flights of steps with Brian still unconscious. At a door with the number 2466, Freddy stopped. He laid Brian down on the floor, took out his keys, and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open and the two resumed carrying Brian through the door. 

 

Justin took a quick inventory of the place. A small apartment with what appeared to be one large room divided into sections. He saw a small kitchenette off to the right, a small living room area to the left with just a worn looking sofa and chair then what appeared to be a kitchen chair facing a bed. It was in this chair that Justin helped prop Brian up in. "Now you're going to help me tie your boyfriend up." Freddy said to him. Justin shook his head, "No! I don't know who the fuck you are and what you want with us but I'm not going to help you, just let us go. " "Nice to know you got some fire in you boy," Freddy said, "but if you don't do as I say," Freddy pulled Brian's head back over the chair, "I am going to kill him right now." Freddy had whipped out a small hunting knife and held it up to Brian's throat. Justin stood there in horror as the knife was resting right against Brian's throat. "Alright, alright," Justin said, "Just put that away, I'll do it." He took the rope the guy gave him and tied Brian's arms behind the chair. Once that was done, Freddy took out a pair of handcuffs and secured his arms to the chair. He was slowly coming too. Freddy walked around behind Justin, grabbed the boy around his waist, and pulled him closely to him, "Oh lookie, he's waking up. " 

 

Brian rolled his head and opened his eyes, he felt like he had a hangover and his body ached all over. As his vision cleared, he took in his surroundings. "Where the fuck am I?" He asked loudly, that's when he noticed Justin standing next to him and some guy who he didn't recognized with his arms around his waist holding him tightly. Brian struggled when he realized he had been tied to the chair. "Unfucking tie me, you little asshole and get away from him." Brian shouted. Freddy grinned at Brian and pulled Justin tighter against him. "C'mon now Kinney, your not going to keep this one all to yourself now are you." He said as he ran a hand down Justin's chest and grabbed the boys cock through his pants. It was then that it hit Brian just who the fuck this guy was. It was that asshole outside the bar the other night the one he couldn't believe he had fucked. Shit, now his poor choices have landed him and Justin in trouble. He struggled again within his confines. "Now, now, settle down, there will be plenty of time for you to struggle later, but for now, its this ones turn." Freddy spun Justin around and kissed him hard on the lips, his tongue forcing his way into the boy's mouth. Justin struggled in the man's grip trying to break free of him. Freddy finally releases him and pushes the boy towards the bed. 'Time for the real fun to begin', Freddy thought.


	2. Nightmare on Liberty Avenue

While Brian is watching, Freddy smacks Justin right across the face, making his lip bleed. Freddy bends down and licks the blood off his lips. 

He proceeds to walk over and kiss Brian with Justin's blood. Brian spits the blood in his face. Freddy laughs and wipes the blood off on Brian's shirt. 

He pushes Justin to the bed. He tears off Justin's shirt and ties him to the bed. He then straddles him, and slowly starts to shred off the rest of his clothes. Justin is trying to get away but is rewarded with another smack. He whimpers, and looks to Brian for help. 

Freddy roughly turns him over, and blindfolds him. He then pulls out a weapon. Brian calls out" WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT, YOU SICKO". Justin is pleading, "Brian what's wrong". Brian is too terrified to answer. He just stares, in shock as the man is putting on a black leather-driving glove. It has tiny tacks on the end of each finger. Freddy gloats at Brian as he makes contact with his young lovers skin. Justin howls in pain as the glove grazes his back, making scorings with his hand of tacks. Brian is trying to tear himself loose, but to no avail. 

After Freddy pierces the boys milky skin, he sits back on his heels, admiring his work. Freddy pops the cork on a bottle of Asti, takes a swig, then proceeds to pour some on Justin's throbbing back. Justin screams out from the stinging liquid. Freddy starts his treasure trail of torture, licking his back, biting the wounds, until he arrives at Justin's perfectly heart-shaped ass. He watches Brian's face as he sees his lover writhing under the man, in pain. Brian is sweating and repeating, "Justin, baby I'm so sorry", with that Freddy pulls Justin's hole open with the sharp tipped glove. 

 

He spreads Justin open making cuts along the crack of his ass. Justin is struggling. Freddy puts his palm on Justin's back, pushing him into the mattress. "Fucking move again and It will go right IN your hole," Freddy orders. Justin freezes, "That's better and this is only the beginning, Baby". Removing the glove, he opens up his hole, pouring the bubbly in the boy's ass. He licks him all over, taking special care to his pink twitching rosebud. The man exclaims, drooling with lust for the boy." I've never seen an ass so hot." Justin can't stop himself from moaning, and getting hard. 

Before Freddy proceeds, he cracks open a popper and shoves it under the boy's nose. Justin isn't used to drugs and he almost passes out. Freddy slaps him hard on the ass." Stay Awake Little Twat". Brian tries to wrestle himself free. Freddy gets up from the bed, punches Brian telling him" The more you struggle, the worse it will be for your boy". He winces in pain. Freddy goes back to his prey. 

 

He releases the bindings and turns Justin so he is facing Brian, then reties him to the bed. He removes the blindfold, and Justin is red-faced when he sees a look of defeat on Brian's face, knowing he can't help him. He lifts Justin's ass up and puts 2 pillows under him, so as to really violate him. Freddy walks over to Brian, and puts the blindfold on him, fighting him all the way. "You better not hurt him, you fucking pervert", Brian yells. The man answers, "I don't think you want to see what's next for your boytoy, better to just hear him scream", he laughs, smacking Brian again in the face. Justin is saying, "Please don't hurt him, leave him alone, do what you want with me, just leave him alone." "Awe, ain't that sweet," Freddy is amused. 

He pulls out two belts, one thick one, and the other thin. He tells Justin, "pick one", when the boy doesn't answer, he holds the two belts together and lashes them across Justin's ass. He screams, and Brian is screaming to let him go. He can't see what is going on, he only hears Justin's fierce cry. "Now, we can do this again, PICK ONE, answer me or I'll decide for you and it will be worse." Justin goes ridged and nods to the thick one. "Ha, I knew you would pick this one, you know it won't hurt as much." He laughs, and tosses the thick one away knowing full well the thinner the belt, the more the lashes will sting, and bleed. He raises his arm, away from Justin's view, and starts whipping him into submission. 

 

Freddy says to Justin, "Thank me after each one." He has whipped Justin at least 6 times. The welts are forming on his tender ass, and Justin is crying out ,"Please, Please, stop." Brian is yelling, "When I get my hands on you, you will wish you were dead. Let him go, take me, he didn't do anything to you, I'll do whatever you want." Freddy says," Oh don't worry; I have plans for you, Kinney. In time, in good time, AND, you will do what I want. All right brat," he says, "we can keep this up all night till you grasp the concept." Justin whimpers and says to the man "Thank you" Freddy says to him," you're a fast learner, kid." He throws the belt down. Justin's face is contorted with pain. Freddy saunters over to Brian, and takes the blindfold off, for Brian's viewing pleasure. He gasps, as he sees what he has done to his Baby. "Oh my God, You sadistic fucking pig," Brian screams. Freddy emits a triumphant laugh. ... 

 

He approaches Justin with a predatory grin and starts licking his wounds, while he cries out in pain at every touch. "Okay, you ready for the pleasure part. My Pleasure, that is" 

Brian is pleading with him to stop, but the trick just starts laughing, and walks over to him and stuffs Justin's underwear in his mouth, and tapes his mouth shut with it. Justin is pleading now. The trick says, "I love how you beg, your pain is turning me on, kid." 

He starts to remove his clothes, trading glances with Brian, then Justin. The man pulls his pants down, and out pops a 9" cock. Brian is trying to yell through the gag, knowing he is going to hurt Justin. He kneels on the bed, stroking his cock, and pulls Justin's hair, roughly" Tell me you want me in your mouth." When Justin doesn't answer, He hits Justin with his fist. Justin complies," I'm sorry sir, I want you. Please let me suck you off". The man is panting, as he shoves his hard, thick dick in Justin's mouth. He gags Justin, and Brian has to look away. He can't stand that he can't help him. He looks back to see the tears coming down Justin's cheeks, as he's being fucked in the mouth. 

The physco is making him moan with every thrust., pulling his hair, and making Justin beg for more. He is about to shoot but decides to pull out, saving his precious liquid for Justin's tight ass. Justin is gagging and coughing, trying to catch his breath. His mouth is bleeding again from the punch that almost knocked him out. His lips are swollen, and his cheek is bruised from the abuse. 

Freddy gets the bottle of ASTI again, and proceeds to pour it over Justin's ass. The trick pulls open Justin's crack, and starts his licks of torture. He licks up & down the crack, and stiffens his tongue and pushes in Justin's hole. Justin moans and pushes his hips against the man's tongue. Begging for more, wanting him to go deeper, pleading with his eyes to Brian that he's sorry. The man reaches under and grabs Justin's cock. He makes Justin beg him for more while stroking him and licking his hole at the same time. He rubs his balls, and pulls his tongue from his ass. He wants Justin to beg him to let him come. "Tell me you want this, ask permission to come." He is pulling Justin's hair roughly "Please sir, let me come for you," he is crying, knowing Brian is watching every move. Freddy laughs," if you come before I say you can, you will be punished... severely"... 

 

Justin is awash in pleasure and pain as special attention is paid to his throbbing hole. The man looks over at Brian and says "see what you turned down, your baby is loving it", Brian tries to pull against the ties that bind him. Freddy keeps taunting him saying," Your feeling left out Kinney, we're going to have to fix that." 

Grinning, he lets go of Justin's cock, not wanting him to come yet. He reaches over to the table and pops open the lube. He rubs a generous amount on his hand, and on Justin's aching hole. Justin moans when the man pushes in the first finger He swirls it around inside him. He inserts the second finger, doing the same rotation, when he gets the third finger in, he pushes against Justin's prostrate, and finger fucks him roughly, while Justin tries to fight the sensation. He can't help himself, looking over at Brian, with pleading eyes. " I think your boy's ready", he stares at Brian, while stroking his own cock. He pulls his fingers out of the boy and gets up from the bed. He removes Brian's gag, takes out the underwear, Brian coughs, trying to catch his breath, and starts cursing him, when he gets slapped hard across the face. "Bad boy," the man says shaking his head. 

While Brian recovers from the blow, Freddy pulls his hair, and pushes his lubed fingers into his mouth. He tells Brian" lick them clean." When Brian hesitates, the man reaches down and grabs his balls through his pants, and Brian screams out in pain. Justin is crying out," Leave him alone, you've got me, what more do you want".... 

 

The man just laughs and places the gag back on Brian. Justin looks at Brian's tear covered face and buries his head in the mattress, he can't bear to see the pain that shows on his lovers face. Freddy will have none of it, he returns to him and pulls his head up to make sure he is looking directly at Brian as he growls in his ear, "Beg for it baby". Justin swallows hard and gives in knowing it will be worse if he doesn't. "Fuck me, Please sir, Fuck me." Brian closes his eyes tightly until the Freddy yells, "Eyes open Kinney I want you to watch me fuck your boy." Brian watches through blurred vision as Freddy puts on a condom and slams hard into to Justin's ass. ""Argh," Justin screams out as the man plowed into him. Freddy kept his eyes on Brian as he fucked Justin. His pleasure increased as the hurt showed on Brian's face. "Now I know why you kept this one around, Kinney," he groaned, "his ass is so fucking tight." He emphasized his point by smacking Justin's ass. 

He grabbed Justin's hips and pulled the boy far back into him, building the tempo with each thrust. He reaches around and pulled at Justin's cock, already wet with pre-cum. He strokes his cock in tune with his thrusts, causing Justin to moan more as he came closer to climax. "Your gonna come now boy." Freddy said, increasing his stroke of the young man's cock. Justin yelled out as his cock exploded in the man's hand. Tears streamed down his face as he felt the man convulse inside of him. Brian blinked rapidly as he was forced to watch Justin's humiliation. 

Freddy pulled out of Justin and let the boy collapse on the bed, his hands still tied together. The man laughed to see both Brian and the kid reduced to sniveling idiots. "How does it feel Kinney," He gets right in Brian's face, "How does it FUCKING feel" He smacks Brian's face and laughs before walking away towards the bathroom, calling over his shoulder, "Don't worry, boys, I'll be right back. Brian was unable to speak any words of comfort to Justin, not that he had any to offer, he was still gagged. Justin hadn't move from the bed since he had collapsed, Brian hope he had passed out to give him some reprieve of the hell they were in.


	3. Nightmare on Liberty Avenue

Freddy came back after about five minutes, not enough time for Brian to get out of his bindings, although he did manage to loosen it significantly. This fact did not go unnoticed by the trick. "I see you are ready to join us now Kinney" he said with obvious glee. 

Justin was still lying motionless on the bed. "Awe looks like I wore the puppy out" he says with mock concern. "I'll just have to wake him up now; we can't have him missing the main event." He bent over Justin's unmoving body and grabbed his blond hair and pulled his face close to his, "Wake up Blondie" he growled loudly in his ear, "Its time to include Brian in the fun now." Justin's eyes flew open as he heard Brian's name. He yelled out in terror as the man grinned right in his face. "Good Puppy", he then turned Justin over on his back and turned to Brian. "I am so going to love this," he said walking over to Brian. 

He untied the gag from his mouth and finished loosing the binds so they fell down on the floor. Brian intended to rush the guy as soon as he was free but Freddy anticipated his move and held a knife up to Brian, to hold him in place. "Think again Kinney, I'm not stupid. You'll be no good to your boy if you are slowly bleeding to death, not that it would bother me in the least." Brian decided to bide his time, hoping for another opportunity to free himself and Justin from this terror. He yanked Brian up roughly and then pushed him up against the wall next to the bed. Justin looked up at him with scared eyes. Brian tried to give him a reassuring look. "Strip, slowly" Freddy ordered him. 

Brian did as he was told not taking his eyes off Justin as if by their eyes locked together he could protect him from any further harm. 

As Brian was stripping, the man started stroking Justin's cock. As Justin felt himself harden, he told himself it was because he was watching Brian not because the fucker was stroking him. 

Brian was finished and stood there naked in front of them. The man licked his lips at the sight of Brian's body. "Fuck Yeah" He said, finally releasing Justin's cock and laid down next to the blonde. "Get on the bed, Kinney" Freddy said as he slipped an arm underneath Justin's head so he could have the knife within striking distance of Justin's throat if Brian tried to pull any funny business. 

Brian crawled on the bed and waited for further instructions, all the while keeping an eye on Justin and where the knife was. Freddy laughed, he loved seeing Kinney being forced to do his bidding. "Now" he said to him, "You are going to suck both me and the boy here, off. " Brian looked at Justin, needing to see if he was okay with it, not that it mattered with a knife to his throat. Brian saw what he was looking for in his lovers blue eyes, took hold of Justin's already hardened cock, and took it into his mouth. Justin closed his eyes at the feel of Brian's mouth on his cock, he wanted to just concentrate on the feeling and forget where they were and whom they were with. Freddy was not about to let that happen. He started licking the side of Justin's face to keep the kid informed of who was in charge here. He then crushed his mouth on Justin's forcing his tongue inside of his mouth. Justin groaned at the invasion and Brian jerked his head up. 

Freddy pulled away laughing. Then he looked at Brian making sure he saw the knife was still pressed against Justin's neck. "Myyy turnnn "he said in sing song voice and evil grin. Brian wanted to punch the guy right in the face but knew any action right now would put them both in jeopardy. He begrudgingly took the man's hard pulsing cock into his mouth, trying not to gag. Freddy leaned back and enjoyed not only the act of Brian sucking him off but also the power he now had over him. He thrust his hips up towards Brian's mouth, grabbed his head with his free hand, and forced Brian to take his whole length inside. He grunted as he felt his cock make contact with the back of Brian's throat. 

Brian did his best not to choke and fought the urge to just bite down and cause him as much pain as possible. Freddy decided it was time to change direction. "Enough" he yelled pulling Brian off his rock hard erection. He sat up, put his face right into Brian's and said, "I'm gonna fuck you hard." With that, he pushed Brian down, face first into the mattress. 

 

Justin looked down at Brian, meeting the older mans eyes as he raised he head. Brian mouthed the words 'sorry' as he saw Justin blink back tears. "Don't worry puppy," The man said, "I have no intention of leaving you out of this." Freddy moved Brian over so he was leaning on top of Justin with his knees on either side. "I want you to see your boys face as I fuck you senseless," he said, through clenched teeth as he stuck his fingers in Brian's hole. 

Brian had not been ready for the roughness and put his head down on Justin's chest with a groan. Freddy smacked his ass hard. "Head up and look your baby in the eye Kinney." Brian lifted his head and looked in to Justin's eyes, eyes that were so filled with sadness that it made his heart want to break. God, how could he have let this happen. He didn't have time to think about it as he felt the cool lube being applied to his ass. He heard the condom being opened and just that quickly he felt the fucker entering him hard and full. "Fuck!" Brian cried out at the invasion. "Like that huh" the man grunted taking obvious pleasure in the discomfort it caused. 

He grabbed a hold of Brian's hips and slammed hard in to him, "How does it feel Kinney, How does it FUCKING FEEL" he shouted. He slammed harder into Brian to emphasize each word, "Now…you…are…the…one…being…fucked…over." Brian was having trouble staying on his knees above Justin as the thrusts were ripping his asshole wide open. Justin lifted his head up to meet Brian's and started to kiss him, he wanted to do something to get Brian through this madness. 

Brian welcomed Justin's mouth as he tried to forget the searing pain of the cock pounding inside him. Freddy didn't like this one bit, He was close to coming and he wanted Brian to be hurt and humiliated, and he knew just how to do that. He pulled out of Brian and turned him roughly over onto his back and punched him in the jaw. Brian saw stars. He then quickly secured Brian's hands to the bed next to Justin. "I know just how to get it through to you Kinney" he said menacingly, "I am in charge, we do things my way, for my pleasure, not YOURS." He screamed in Brian's face.

Freddy then lifted Justin's legs onto his shoulders bending him in half and thrusts himself in to the boy. Justin cried out in pain, as he was not prepared for this reentry. He then brought his face down to Justin's, but looked over at Brian's "The way to get through to you is through…." He then looks down at the boy, "Him" He brought his lips down hard onto Justin's mouth forcing his tongue inside. The fucker pounded away at Justin as he sucked the very air from his mouth. Justin struggled beneath him but couldn't move much from his doubled over position. Brian started struggling violently next to them, he couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't stand to see Justin endure the pain and suffering that was meant for him. He thrashed around so much that he finally loosened the bindings that held him to the bed. 

 

Freddy said" Not so fast Kinney", as he pulled out of Justin. "What's the matter, feeling left out",he said grinning. He let the point of the knife graze Justin's left nipple. Brian gasped, and backed off, staying on the bed, so as not to get Justin cut any further. He was hurting. 

Between the little scorings on his back, the lash marks on his ass, and the tiny trickle of blood from his aching hole from being ripped and violated against his will ,now his nipple stung from the cut. 'What more does this maniac want from us,' Justin thought, with eyes closed. He didn't have to wait long for his answer. Beside him, Brian was being retied to the bed post, pulling his arms up, so he could hardly move. He slapped him hard, "This will teach you who's in charge Kinney". 

When he had Brian where he wanted him ,Freddy starts to fondle himself, to regain his hardness. He straddles Brian, knees on either side of him, and shoves his cock into his unwilling mouth. He says to Justin" Open your eyes and look at him, you twat". Justin obeys. He can't stand watching Brian's humiliation, he has no choice. Freddy grabs Brian's head with one hand and fucks his face. Brian is gagging, the man pulls out a little and says" You are enjoying this I can tell, Kinney", " Beg for more", no reply. Justin cries to Brian, " Please do what he says", but before he can finish the sentence, Brian gets a smack so hard, his head turns, and his lips are bleeding. Freddy kisses Brian hard and angry, and then moves to kiss the boy, letting him taste his lover's blood.

Freddy is so enjoying this. Justin is squirming from the hard kisses being planted on his swollen lips. He moves back in position over Brian. Grabbing his silky hair, he makes Brian beg for his cock. He pulls his head back further, "Say it Kinney, Say it You Fucking Faggot", He obeys for fear he might hurt Justin again. "Fine" Brian yells frustrated, "Let me suck your cock please sir" 

"Worship my Cock, Lick me all over, that's it, nice, very nice," Freddy is enjoying Brian's expert tongue. He turns around and shoves his ass in Brian's face. "Rim me now! The fucker looks over at Justin," Eyes open Pretty Boy" forcing him to witness another humiliation for Brian. He licks the man's hole up and down, as the man quivers he orders Brian, "Tongue My Ass, Oh King of Liberty Ave., Fucking NOW". Brian does as he is told. "Stick that tongue in there, move it around", he pushes his hole further against his mouth, while stroking his own hardness. He moans from the intense pleasure Brian is giving him. "Your Good, Kinney", AAAhhhhh, that's it nice and slow". 

He pulls away and gets right in his face" Tell me how much you want to swallow my Cum". Brian tries to look away, Freddy pulls his hair roughly, Justin pleads with him "Do what he says, Please". "What do you know Kinney, your Baby wants you take in every drop". Sweating all over Brian's Beautiful Body, He obeys," Allow me to suck your cock, Sir," Freddy pulls his hair harder" I want it bad, Give it to me, please". The fucker puts his dick in Brian's mouth. He pumps him, hard. He then moans, exploding down his throat. "Take it Kinney, every last drop, if any leaks out of your mouth, the boy will suffer" He squeezes every bit into his mouth, then pulls away, leaving Brian gagging with more cum than he can handle. "Swallow it, Swallow it, Now! Brian gulps, licking his lips clean. "What do you say Kinney", "Thank you sir, for letting me suck you off." 

Freddy gets off the bed to clean himself up. Brian looks at Justin with embarrassment. The man goes to pee, and Justin whispers to his lover teary eyed, "It's okay. It's okay." trying to reassure him. Freddy comes out of the bathroom after awhile, goes to the bed, and loosens Brian's arms but keeping his hands tied. He sits down in a chair, watching them both squirm. "Ready for More", Now for the exciting part". 

 

Brian turns to Justin, "We have to do something ,He can't go on all night", he whispers. 

Freddy lights up a cigarette, blowing smoke in their faces." Boys, you ready for more?" He informs them he took Viagra. "We're going to party all night." 

He says, "It's shower time, who wants to go first". Still shocked by the man's announcement, they don't answer. He walks over to them, ordering" Turn the fuck over, both of you, NOW", they do as instructed.. He puts the glove back on. Scraping Brian first on the back, he yells from the pain & shock. Laughing, Freddy moves to Justin, taking in another drag of his cigarette, before dropping hot ashes on Justin's already burning ass. The boy is about to nod out from the pain, when Freddy bends down and licks his ass, opening him up again. Justin is having a hard time distinguishing pleasure from pain. He moans, pushing towards the man's hot tongue. Freddy stops, cuts him loose, and drags him in the bathroom. "Kinney, you move, he dies". He pushes Justin in the shower. Reaching behind the door, Justin sees him come toward him with, 'what the fuck', he's thinking. His eyes widen when he realizes the man is going to put cuffs on him, not ordinary ones, but fucking police issue, the kind that you just don't get out of.


	4. Nightmare on Liberty Avenue

While Justin has one hand cuffed to the pole, he goes to get Brian. "Did you think I would leave you out of all the fun", he snickers. He grabs him by the back of his neck , still tied, and throws him to the bathroom floor. Brian winces from the fall. He sees his young lover, white as a ghost, not knowing what's next. He tries to calm him, "Baby, Hang on", lying to him that everything will be alright. Freddy laughs, "You two are TOO cute", as he ties Brian to a large ring near the toilet. He sits on the cold floor, shaking, afraid for his boy. 

Freddy turns on the shower, and begins to wash Justin all over, stopping to pinch his nipples hard. He cries out, which makes Freddy kiss him on the mouth, loving the sounds he makes when in pain. He pulls his head back,"Struggle Boy, I love it". Justin moans. The man says to him "Wash my cock with your free hand", He does as he's told, soaping the man's cock as it hardens in his hand. " No," Justin whimpers," Not again, BRIAN, Please". "Baby I'm so sorry". Brian tells him. 

Freddy is moaning with the feel of the boy's soft hand caressing his balls. "You like me I can tell", He whispers to him in his ear, "Forget about him, This is between Me & You, as he backhands him across the face, "You Like Me, Right" he growls. Justin backs up against the shower, with nowhere to go. 

 

"Fucking say I'm all that you want", Freddy screams as he pushes Justin to his knees. "Say It," "Please, Don't hurt me anymore "Justin pleads "I'll Think about it", Freddy says as he forces his cock into the boy's mouth." LICK ME," he says pulling at his hair. Justin does as ordered, closing his eyes. 

"KINNEY! Your boy knows his stuff, You have taught him well". Brian's Shaking as he watches Justin suffer alone." Please" Brian yells, "Take me, I'm the one you want". The man replies, "Don't worry your turn will come, Missing me, ARE WE"?, He pulls out of Justin, and turns to face Brian, bends over, "Tongue my ass", he says to the boy, FUCKING GO TO IT", He turns around and keeps slapping the kid till he obeys. Justin opens him up, with his free hand, sobbing, he puts his tongue in Freddy's ass. His eyes are on Brian as he strokes himself, pushing his ass further to Justin's face." THAT'S IT, BOY, EAT THE MEAT. I see, you've been a good student", he moans, staring at Brian. 

He pulls away, picks the boy up by his hair, kisses his neck, licks his ear, and whispers," I WANT TO PLAY". He moans, while Justin cries out from the cuff tearing his skin, as he's being bent over. "You're going to love this", Justin is pleading with the man, not to hurt him. This just manages to fuel the man's fire. He lubes his fingers and pushes in Justin, moving all around inside him. 

 

The boy can't stop his growing erection, gasping with pleasure, pain, he can't tell anymore. Freddy reaches on the side of a shelf close to the shower, and shoves another popper under Justin's nose. He's about to collapse. The Strong man lifts him up, with an arm around his waist, kissing his neck, breathing, "Don't Go Anywhere, You Don't want to miss the fun", DO YOU". He rubs his massive dick up & down Justin's hole, the man slips a condom on and Justin screams as the man forces his thick cock in his tight ass. 

Freddy puts a hand over his mouth, pushing all the way, till he practically rips him open. He stays still, making his dick throb deep in the boy's ass. He starts a slow, steady movement, and pulls almost all the way out. Then slams him hard, Brian can't stand the terror washing across his lover's face. Justin's screams are muffled every time he plows in him. He takes his hand from the kid's mouth, grabbing his dick. He strokes him, kissing his neck, hissing in his ear. He is making him beg with every stroke. Justin is now backing up to the man, moaning with pain, pleasure, his mouth drops open, eyes close, being fucked & jerked off together. 

He urges him on, "Cum for me BABY", at that Justin explodes in the man's hand, vibrating around the man's dick, he couldn't hold out. Freddy yells at Justin to BEG, " Please FUCK ME, FUCK ME, the man gives one last hard thrust & drains his juice in the boy, holding him tight, both trembling from their orgasms. "Kinney look at your little whore", bathing in the afterglow of just being Freshly Fucked." Justin hangs his head in shame, looking over to Brian, seeing the hurt in his eyes. 

Brian tells him it's not his fault, being coerced into enjoying it. He pulls Justin up, washes him thoroughly, running his hands over his soft skin, shuts the water. Justin is numb, he fades out into another place, far away from the realities of this one. Freddy un-cuffs him, and carries the boy to the bed. 

 

He dries him off, getting hard again from the sight of his naked & bruised body. He ties one hand to the bed, bends down and puts his mouth around him, he can't resist tasting the boy. He licks the head of his dick, making Justin's weak body go another round.He's kissing Justin, jerking him off, moving his pre-cum around, he's barely aware of his own body from the constant abuse. 

Freddy slaps him hard to revive him. Sucking him off until Justin is bucking into his mouth. A few more licks, Justin pours his young fluid down the man's throat, moaning, begging the man, to stop. Freddy has drained every last drop of energy from his body. He finally passes out. 

 

Freddy walks towards the bathroom admiring his next victim. Brian has the look of terror on his face, Freddy can't help but chuckle. "Where's Justin?" Brian cries. "Resting for the next round" the man replies. "Time to knock you down a few notches, Kinney". 

Freddy is rubbing his chin" I seem to recall a phrase, you use quite often, I have a new dildo 9" long, 7" round, you were going to open up my hole with it, and fuck me so hard, my eyes would roll back in my head." He goes out of the room for a minute, Brian notices he is hiding something behind his back. He shows it to him, grinning," I want you to meet my little friend Freddy Jr.." Brian shouts" "YOU SICK FUCK, YOUR NOT STICKING THAT UP MY ASS", "Oh, you rather me use it on the boy" he replies. "Leave him alone," Brian screams at him. Freddy glides over to Brian. 

 

Brian is sitting on the floor with his knees up. He unties him from the ring near the toilet. Pulls his hair to get up, then forces him into the shower while putting a knife to his back," Make a move Kinney, the kid dies". He uses the cuffs to secure one hand to the same pole Justin was attached to. Freddy turns the water on, and steps back to admire Brian's amazing body. "You have a beautiful body". Brian answers sarcastically, "I Know," rolling his eyes at the prick. He steps up to Brian, hitting him with such force, his head makes contact with shower wall. "You arrogant, self-absorbed, pretty boy, Your going to ride my cock till you drop". He whispers in his ear, "I 'M….. GONNA…FUCK… YOU… ALL… NIGHT..",He emphasizes. Brian shudders. "Let's get you clean, for Jr.". 

He begins rubbing his soapy hands over Brian's chest. He moves down and takes his cock in his hand. Rubs his balls, orders him, "Turn Around". He proceeds to kiss Brian's neck, licking his ear, planting tiny kisses down his back. He tells him to bend over, and washes Brian's hole, then sticks his tongue in him. Brian, moans as the man licks him clean. He reaches around and grabs his now harden cock, stroking him, Brian is letting out short gasps of pleasure. "You wanna cum", he asks Brian. He doesn't answer. "Maybe Jr. can get you to obey", he laughs. Getting up and rinsing Brian of all the soap. He shuts the water off, dries him, leaves him there to check on Justin. 

 

Freddy puts smelling salts under his nose, and Justin jumps up in terror. "Ready for some fun, your lover is waiting for you". Freddy releases the cuff from the bed. He pulls Justin up" In there," pointing to the bathroom. He calls out to Brian to see if he's alright. Brian answers, "I'm Fucking Fabulous".. "Not for long" the man says, giggling. He pushes Justin on the floor in front of bathroom door, and cuffs one hand to an old, chipping radiator. "Sit up, I gave you a front row seat". Justin looks to the man, not understanding what he meant. He gets Brian, throws him down, in front of his young lover." Let's play", the trick grabs Freddy Jr. from the shelf where he put it, waving it at Brian, Justin's eyes widen. He mouths to the boy,' Don't worry'. He leans down and screams at Brian to get on his knees. Brian obeys. He ties Brian's hands in front of him, "Kiss the floor Kinney," Brian hesitates, and gets a kick in his side. Justin starts to whimper, as Brian does as he's told. "You will submit, if it kills you Kinney" 

 

Freddy decided that Brian needed some preparation; he pulled Brian up by his hair so he was kneeling straight up. "Make him hard." Freddy yells to Justin, "Put your mouth on his cock and make him hard." Justin looks from Freddy to Brian knowing if he hesitates, it will be worse for both of them. Giving Brian a glance, he took his cock in his free hand and lowered his mouth to it. He thought it would be difficult to make Brian hard considering their circumstances, but his cock responded quickly and soon, his cock was pointing north. 

 

Brian looked down at Justin adoring his pulsating dick. It was hard to enjoy under the improbability of events to follow. Justin knowing all his lover's sweet spots, had Brian yearning for release, in a matter of minutes. Their fears were fulfilled when Freddy yanked Justin from satisfying his appetite. "Don't Make Him come, that's My Pleasure," he said shoving the boy against the wall. He bends down and puts his arms around Brian's chest. He seizes one of his nipples and clamps it with an old sharp curtain hook, Brian gasps with the throbbing pain. Paying no attention to his cries, Freddy licks the side of his face, whispering in his ear, "You Ready For Me Kinney". He fiddles with the rubber toy, and lubes it. Brian closes his eyes preparing for the inevitable, when Justin's yelping snaps him from his trance-like state. Freddy has the boy bent over, beginning his insertion of 'Freddy Jr. 

 

Justin feels the dildo being forced inside his hole, he tenses at first but quickly realizing it would be more painful that way, he tries to relax. He tries to imagine it was Brian inserting a new toy and not this sadistic fuck violating him. He buries his head in his hands, "Oh Yeah" Freddy exclaims as he sees the boys hole opening up allowing the penetration. 

He starts out slowly, inserting just a little then pulling back out and pushing it in further each time. The man pulls Brian up by his hair so he can watch the dildo slid into his lovers hole. Brian sees this as his chance. With his tied hands, he brings them full force into Freddy's face, knocking him backwards towards the tub. 

Freddy falls hard hitting his head on the tub, loosing consciousness. Brian struggles out of his bindings, pulls the dildo out of Justin's ass, and quickly unties him from the radiator. "C'mon," Brian yells wanting to get as far away as possible. They run to the front door, but cry out in frustration, the door is locked and needs a key to be opened. "Shit" Brian curses, kicking the door. He grabs a lamp off a nearby table and hands it to Justin. "Hit him with this if he comes at you, I'm gonna search for the key" Brian frantically searches the small apartment, he hears the fucker moaning in the bathroom. "Fuck, he's coming to." He yells towards Justin. He still hadn't found the key. 

 

'Check his pants,' Justin thought, and ran to where he saw them lying on the floor. Pay dirt, "I got it" Justin yelled holding up the key ring. "And now I got you!" Freddy yelled coming up behind Justin. "Justin!" Brian yelled but it was too late, Freddy grabbed him and threw him up against the wall. Justin hit his head hard and slid to the floor, dazed. "You son of a bitch!" " Brian yelled launching himself at the man. He knocks them both to the ground and they begin a power struggle. The man is more stockier than Brian and soon has him pinned to the ground with his hands around his neck. Freddy squeezes, "Die Kinney, its your fucking time to die." Brian is trying valiantly to fight the man off but is starting to loose consciousness from lack of oxygen. 

 

Justin shakes himself from his daze and sees the struggle between the two men. He reacts quickly seeing Brian losing the battle. He runs at the two men and manages to knock Freddy off Brian. Brian gasps the welcomed air that flooded into his lungs. He gets up and pulls Justin away from where Freddy is now laying motionless on the floor. Brian grabs a hold of Justin's hands and holds it up, he is still holding the key ring. "Let's get out of here," Brian says pulling Justin over to the door. Justin kept a weary eye on the unmoving man on the floor. It took Brian until the third key to finally unlock the door. Once opened the two men, naked and bruised ran down the stairs and out the door of the building. "That's his car." Justin said pointing to the vehicle parked in the front. On first try Brian found the key, unlocked the door, pushed Justin in, and ran around to the driver's side. The car started up with ease, Brian left skid marks as he peeled away from the building, determined to get as far away as possible from the terrors of the last few hours. 

 

Brian had no idea where he was or where he was going, it seemed like they were passing the same buildings over and over, no matter which way they turned, "what the fuck" Brian yelled. He looked over at Justin and saw the boy had fallen asleep. His own eyes were growing heavy as well he fought to keep them open and somehow find a way out of the neighborhood they were circling. Frustrated Brian pulled over and rested his head on the steering wheel. He didn't know what to do. It was with that thought he drifted off to sleep. 

 

Brian opened his eyes slowly and snuggled in the bed next to a very warm familiar body. He was enjoying the moment when the memories of the night came rushing back and he sat up with a jolt. Justin turned over and mumbled, "Not yet I'm still tired." Brian put his hands on his chest checking himself then looked at Justin turning him over checking his body as well, Nothing… No scarring or bruises. "Briiiann" Justin cried out at the jolting. Brian collapsed back on the bed. He smiled and started laughing and gradually got louder and louder. Justin sat up and looked at his lover, "what is so funny this early in the morning." In between fits of laughter Brian uttered, "dream… a fucking dream…" Justin just shook his head. "I'm glad you had such an amusing dream, I had a fucking nightmare." Justin lay back down on the bed. Brian stopped laughing at the word nightmare. Brian turned his head to look at him, "Nightmare, Um what was it about?" Justin looked at Brian with a haunted look, "I don't wanna talk about it." He said and got up and pulled on his sweats. 

 

Brian watched him walk out of the bedroom before getting up himself and pulling on pants. He heard the boy fumbling around in the kitchen obviously going to make coffee. Brian made his way into the bathroom to pee. He stopped and looked at himself in the mirror, "God, I look like shit" Brian commented, "what the fuck did I take last night" he wondered aloud. "Ow" came a yell from the kitchen. "Justin" Brian yelled and rushed out to the kitchen. Justin was holding his finger. "What happened?" He questioned. "Justin held his finger under the water, "nothing" he said, "I just burnt my finger on the coffee pot. No biggie." Brian and Justin stared at each other silently for a moment, each daring the other to speak. Neither did. Justin finished preparing the coffee and handed Brian his cup. They both walked over to the sofa and sat down. 

The unspoken words hung in the air like thick smoke. "This is ridicules" Brian said rising, "Tell me what your dream was about." "Why do you want to know so bad?" Justin asked. "Stop being a fucking twat and tell me." Brian ordered. Justin hesitated, "it was stupid." Justin looked up at Brian, he knew Brian was not going to drop it. "We were in trouble with this guy…he….took us….did stuff to us…hurt us." Justin closed his eyes, he didn't want to remember it. 

Brian closed his eyes as well, seeing the images flash through his mind. He sat back down next to Justin and held the boy in his arms. "It was just a dream" Brian said. Justin sniffed, "Yeah" Brian released the boy, "okay that established, why don't you bring in the paper and we'll go take a shower." "Okay" Justin replied. He slid the loft door open as Brian headed for the bathroom. "Brian!" Justin cried out. Brian was at his side and looked at what made Justin call out. Lying on top of the newspaper was the glove.


End file.
